


Shadows,winter,& black magic

by MidnightEmberBlack679



Series: Shadows rules winter but death conquers all [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: OC, out of character pitch, pitch has a different daughter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightEmberBlack679/pseuds/MidnightEmberBlack679
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You will have to find out</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm Midnight Ember Black! But you can call me Mika!  
> I hope you like the story!

[Midnights Point.Of.View]

I was sleeping in a treehouse like I always do,each night I wake up from a nightmare and no one comforted me for I'm all alone the only one who was there was the one who gives them,the nightmare king,the boogyman,Pitch Black,My dad.


	2. Destined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In here is more of the story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone I'm back with another chapter! Now up until Thursday I might be able to update 4 times a day(because I got suspended but I'm lucky my mother won't take this away) so yay! Happy reading

[Pitch's P.O.V]

I walked up to my daughter."How is my little Midnight?"I ask."I'm great dad!" I'm tring to find out what powers I have!"my little midnight said, I smiled."well,your mother & I will love you no matter what powers you have!"I say,when I hear a cry of pain coming from the bedroom I share with my wife & midnight's mom,Jessica I rushed in there to find her holding her belly, I knew what was happening she was going to have her child. We rushed to the hospital,since she was a human but with powers she could go to the human hospital once she got there the nurses ushered her to a room where she would have the baby.  
I waited and waited in silence, finally midnight spoke."Where's mom?"she asked I could tell she was scared for her mothers life,I opened my mouth to say something when a nurse came out,Jessica had out a spell on me so that I could be seen by adults but only when it Should be happening like now."Mr.black I' afraid your wife has died while giving birth,we were able to save the child but we could save your wife" she said as I let a tear go down my face."I'm sorry"she said then told me to follow we did. when wegot to the room where the baby was she asked if I would like to hold her."Yes please." I answered she handed my my baby girl,and asked me what to name her,I thought for a minute then Answered."Evangelina Marie black,But we wi call her Eva for short."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me:hello everyone
> 
> Jack:there you are Mika! Pitch is trying to take away your cat!
> 
> Pitch: I am not. Nor will I ever*hides Mika's cat behind my back*
> 
> Me:PITCH!!!! GIVE ME BACK SNOWBALL NOW!!!!!!
> 
> Pitch:*runs away screaming*
> 
> Me:*runs after pitch with a stick and a knife* I SWEAR F YOU DON'T GIVE HER BACK!!!!!
> 
> Midnight:see you next time! Bye


	3. Chapter 3

[midnights P.O.V]

I sat down,I heard crying I looked up and saw my dad holding my little sister Eva."Dad can I go out and play?"I asked."Sure!"He said I got dressed in my sweater dress and walked outside with only my short heeled dress slip–on's."I looked around I saw my dad watching little Eva and not me,so being the mischievous child I was I ran and flew! Oh I have dragon wings(authors note: don't worry I wil create a profile(not an Ao3 profile) for my OC's on my bio) so I flew to a lake where I saw a white haired teenage boy he looks about fourteen,I walked up to him and he saw me,my dragon wings where hidden from sight again."Hello,I'm Jack!"he said while smiling."Hello Jack,I'm Midnight,but call me Mia!"I answered when something clicked.'white hair,blue eyes,holding a shepherds staff,with perfectly white teeth named Jack=Jack Frost! Oh no!' "I got to go! Bye!"I yelled while running back into the woods,back to home.'I can't believe it I broke one of my dads most important rules: don't talk to a guardian!' I thought as I ran back inside. As soon as I stepped through the door my dad was right in front of me."MIDNIGHT!WHY DID YOU SPEAK TO A GUARDIAN!!!?"My dad yelled."I....I......I"I said then broke down,I ran to my room,locked the door, I collapsed on my bed & started crying. I cried until midnight then I fell asleep and had a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mika: Hi everyone! I had just realized I didn't put a disclaimer.
> 
> Disclaimer:I do not own rise of the guardians.
> 
> Jack:*tries to sneak up on Mika*
> 
> Mika:ok there we go.hi jack*I say without turning around and my eyes focusing of a piece of paper*
> 
> Pitch: JACK!
> 
> Jack:*Hides behind Mika* Mika help!
> 
> Mika:*pulls out a scythe/scepter thingy* BACK OFF!!


End file.
